Pure Insanity  A Story
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: It's a completely random story, as the title suggests. Rated for sheer craziness, character death, and rather unusual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Pure Insanity [A story

Chapter 1:

"Yes!" Sonic won the game of Flizzow™ against Knuckles. His prize was a big bucket of KFC crispy chicken wings.

"You pink batts piece of pink batts" Knuckles shouted. Tails laughed. A sane laugh.

Knuckles replied by poking his tongue out, "PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTH!"

Tails cackled and started to pull crazy facials.

After drinking some pinecone juice he went normal again and went to get some cornflakes.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said, and Cream handed his a sack of fruit salad which he ate as fast as he could. When he was finished, he vomited it to the theme tune of Outrageous Fortune.

Sonic was bored and full from Chicken wings. He drank some Red Bull from the mini-fridge so he could get wings to change the disco ball Tails broke when he was doing aerobics on the trampoline.

Soon that was done, and Sonic became wrapped up in watching Amy playing The Sims 2™.

Her Sim, looked exactly like her, and had the same name. It was going shopping, and it purchased a corn hat.

Sonic found this extremely boring, so he went to ask Knuckles for a race. Knuckles got very excited and started punching the air.

"You're on! How many laps?"

They started racing in pentagons and Tails did a cheering dance for Cheese, who was waving a XXXXXXL rainbow t-shirt at the finish line.

"WooHoo, P-Tchicken!" He did a hula dance and decided that this was boring.

Tails went to find some Corn and cheese Toasties to eat. Tails devoured them after the race was tied, and he fell to the ground and started to convulse, frothing at the mouth.

Cheeses eyes went purple, and then they went red. He started scheming behind a fort of Red Bull cans while Knuckles and Sonic fought over who should get to eat the Trumpet™(Simplifying Summer), because they both tied in the race.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tails stopped having a seizure when Amy tripped over him, spilling carrot juice all over his face.

He fell asleep, and started to sleep-dance the Runescape dance around a power pole yelling "You've got to check it out from another angle yum _ZOMBIE_!!!"

Tails ran away, with an imaginary zombie flying after him.

Then, Eggman started chasing Sonic (who lost the trumpet that Knuckles was eating whilst guarding the master emerald which was covered in chocolate).

"Where's y'ur turd hat, Eggman? Sonic screeched as the Flickies flying above Eggman all defecated on his bald scalp.

In the middle of Eggman's face, a giant zip appeared, and Melissa jumped out screaming.

The Flickies died of fright, landing on the "zombie" chasing Tails. Tails started to do yoga in his sleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed, running from Melissa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIP!!!!

Amy jumped out of the Suit and continued chasing Sonic.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Sonic screamed like a girl.

"More zips, MORE ZIPS!"

There wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Tails, man, LIFT ME OUTTA HERE!" Sonic screamed, as he watched Tails, busy getting his backside onto his head.

Sonic kept running.

"CREAM!!!!" He gonked out as he saw her. Disco-dancing in her underwear.

With Cheese throwing Corn over her like confetti.

Sonic was tiring of sprinting away from Amy.

Amy was getting closer.

No, wait!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sonic fell off a cliff.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Amy fell too, dying on a big sharp pointy pole sticking out of the ground.

Sonic screamed. A tidal wave of Amy's blood was coming to drown him. He'd rather drown in chunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"WooHoo, Yavadoochia!" Knuckles flew down wearing §imolean bling, just in time to save Sonic from a horrible death.

"Phew!" Sonic was relieved.

When they got back to the city, they saw Tails flying upside down going "Peow Peow" to everyone who he saw.

"Peow Peow" Tails said to knuckles as they landed.

Sonic collapsed and started to hallucinate that it was raining pies.

Amy's spirit floated up from the cliff.

"_What lentils,_" she thought as she flew away to Rove land.

A satellite fell on the spa pool two Sims were about to use, so they went to the elevator instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sonic hallucinated that Knuckles was stripping from a girl's hula-dancing outfit and instead of girls next to him there were gorillas.

Knuckles got confused as to why Sonic was giving him weird looks, and went off to a party Rouge was having in a kindergarten that was renovated into a bar.

Cream had just moved away in fear of being murdered by Cheese and been left to rot in a black sack.

Cheese danced with Tails.

Sonic was lying on the ground when the elevator went onto a floor with windows.

He said a whole lot of words even pink batts couldn't censor.

"Moo!" Cheese said.

The first ever non-chao word.

Biiiiiig mistake there and Poof! Cheese exploded into a blob of tomato sauce.

Sonic looked up, with a o.o' look on his face.

The world truly was mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Ohhh, Yah!" Tails ran up to Sonic.

His face told Sonic he had news.

"Ehh?" Sonic's eye twitched. He felt like a slushee but he had no gg or gp or § so he couldn't get one.

"Yer.. Sonic. You look like you need a li'l bit'f action!" Sonic looked stunned.

"…Lets go par-tay!" Tails put on a party hat.

"Uhh. Sure. Whatever." Sonic had nothing else to do.

Tails told him where to go.

"See ya therrr, Sonikku," slurred Tails.

Sonic was about to go get ready when he heard a voice approaching him. It was not familiar.

"Just the young lad I was looking for!" Santa approached Sonic.

"_WTF?!?_" thought Sonic.

Santa told him a long message that he had to give to Shadow, who was at the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sonic finally got to the party.

Heaps of people were dancing and socializing on the dance floor, with tiles flashing different colours. The others were sitting at the bar.

Shadow was one of them.

Sonic watched as Tails dragged the Karaoke machine to the poles, and began to sing and dance the most _ridiculous_ song you can think of.

Everyone egged him on.

It was so depressing; it made Sonic shed a tear.

Santa: Ahh! The message!

Author: ' I'll give you a message. Puts a photo of a dead Tamagotchi in a bottle and sticks it where the sun doesn't shine. At least not in this story. Now, we continue.

Shadow ordered a beer and Sonic took the seat next to him.

"What do _**you**_ want?" Shadow asked, drinking his beer with marshmallow chunks.

"I have a message from Santa."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sonic tried to remember the message.

"Uhh. Err. You. Um." After awhile, he gave up, and said the first parts of the message that came to mind.

"You're dead recipe of a babysitter!"

Shadow spat out his mouthful, drenching Sonic.

Little bits of marshmallow clung to his fur.

If Shadow wasn't drunk, he'd probably do something regrettable.

Sonic rushed away to try and clean himself off.

"Hmm... is that Knuckles I hear? Maybe he can help."

Sonic opened the door that Knuckles was in and almost fainted. He didn't, but instead reacted by screaming like a girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

What Knuckles was doing, we'll leave to your imagination.

Sonics eyes started to bleed, and his brain worked overtime to erase that particular memory.

He sprinted away, everything became red.

He needed to get away.

A distance. A safe distance. A nice safe distance.

It might have been preventable.

If Tails hadn't cart-wheeled past dribbling and screaming, "I'm drowning in Squiggles."

Sonics eyes were now spewing blood while his brain was self-destructing violently.

His last words were; "…" He hadn't had the time for any.

Sonic'd been too busy gagging and throwing up bile while Tails licked it up whilst reminiscing about the last episode of Boston Legal.

the end.

**Finally**

Isn't it insane? XD R&R. If you don't get it well…


End file.
